Ned's Promise
by Pastelrose94
Summary: Bran helps keep Ned's Promise


Ned's Promise

_Word Count: 875 _

* * *

It is only on a rare occasion does the King of the Six Kingdoms ever venture up North to the Wall. Though the threat is gone, The Night's Watch still stands. The current Night King is no more, but the future is something that no one can foresee, even the Three Eyed Raven. For the time being, they are mainly the go-between the wildlings and the Kingdom of the North. Having to deal with both the Six and the North, the neutral party mostly acts like a peace zone for meetings.

King Bran the Broken, found himself sitting next to the Heart Tree in the middle of the Wall's Godswoods. Meera, his old friend and companion sat next to him, holding his hand, her head draped on his lap in a peaceful slumber. Though he could never give her anything and everything she deserves, she still saught him out after the wars. In his times of loneliness she came to be a support he never knew he needed. Though he saw her coming, and saw himself turning her away yet again, he chose a different path. Lord Tyrion, Hand of the King, spoke how it was the only selfish thing he had seen the King due that wasn't for the good of the realm.

The Lord Commander of the Night's watch, Jon Snow came to find them after he was summoned by Bran. "Your Grace." Jon kneeled, before being motioned to come over. "What is it that you need me for?"

"I wish to show you something." Bran smiled at him, his facial hair, that had grown since his youth had made him into a young man. One who reminded Jon of his brother Robb. Coming to stand in front of him, Bran held his hand out. "I've been practicing and I believe I can finally show you."

"Show me what, your Grace?"

"Give me your hand." Jon ungloved his hand, placing it in his brothers. Bran reached out, touching the Heart Tree's face, his eyes glossing over white. Jon seemed puzzled until his vision went away as well.

He found himself standing in a place he has never been. Trees and a river were beside him and Bran was standing next to him. He couldn't believe how tall his brother was.

"Where are we?" He steadied himself, looking out to where three people were. There he saw a tall white haired man smiling at a young raven haired woman.

"Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger." He took a step closer, his eyes wide at the vision in front of him. A white cloth was being tied around their joined hands, binding them together.

"I am hers and she is mine." His deep voice echoed through him.

"I am his and he is mine." Her voice sprang tears to his eyes. A voice he has never heard, yet he felt like his soul knew it clearly.

"From this day until the end of my days." Jon took a step back, the moment the man he realized was Rhaegar Targaryen leaned down to kiss the smiling Lyanna Stark's lips.

"Bran, this is...this is…"

"I want to show you something else." Gripping his hand and with a blink of his eyes Jon lost sight of his parents to find himself standing beside Bran in a bloodied room. The smiling Lyanna was gone and pain stricken one was lying in a pool of blood on the bed. Footsteps echoed loudly coming up the steps faster then anyone could stop them. HIs gaze fell on his young father crashing through the door.

"Ned?" Her voice weak and quiet. The only father either of them knew looked ashen and shaken at the sight.

"Lyanna." He ran to her side. Jon looked at his brother, their voices echoing behind him.

"Not water, listen to me...listen to me ned." Jon heard her words yet they didn't seem real to him. "His name is Aegon Targaryen. You have to protect him. Promise me Ned. If Robert finds out he will kill him. You know he will. Promise me Ned. Promise me." Jon watched the baby be brought over and placed into his true father's arms. Lyanna laid there dying, asking her brother to protect her child. Then in a blink, he was back in the godswoods. Taking a step away he kneeled unable to handle what he saw.

"I thought of all things, you should know this. You should see them and understand who you are clearly and not by someone else's words. You are a True born Stark and a Targaryen." Bran ran a hand through meera's hair, letting the sleeping girl dream some more. "If anything, knowing your truth, even with your own eyes, helps seek out what the future might hold."

"My future is with the Night's watch, as Lord Commander." Jon stood up, his breath shaking. "But thank you your grace." Never once could he have a picture of his mother.

"I wanted to help finish what our Father promised you. He died before he could speak about your mother." Bran smiled, turning his gaze back to the heart tree. Jon bowed, taking leave, no longer pretending to hold back his emotions of joy and sadness.


End file.
